


this bad dream i'm dreaming

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Speculation, Timeline What Timeline, does it count as death if she's erased from existence?, mentions of brainy, no spoilers for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: or, the worst case scenario happens.there's only one thing to do about it.





	this bad dream i'm dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> uh. so this is a thing I decided to do.
> 
> sorry in advance if you're a Brainy/Nia fan? also I haven't seen the latest episode yet, so this may or may not be completely off-base. but who knows, really.

_May 12th, 3019  
Legion Cruiser  
Somewhere above the planet Colu_

“This is it.” Winn says, grinning breathlessly. “This is…”

He pauses, though whether it’s to gather his thoughts or because he’s realizing the gravity of the situation, Nura doesn’t know.

She’ll allow him the extra time spent on it. It is, after all, what he’s been waiting for.

“Wow. This is really it, huh?” he repeats.

“We get it, Winn. You’re amazed you haven’t gotten killed yet.”

“Or gotten us killed-“

Nura doesn’t register who’s engaging in the banter, and she’s only vaguely aware of the actual plan- although it’s been rehearsed enough that she could recite it in her sleep. They’re all meant to be sneaking onto Brainiac’s ship, attempting to take it over from the inside out while the villain himself is preoccupied. And if they can do that, they could force him out, and take what they need to complete the plague’s cure- something that would be impossible if they fail here. And if things go as well as Winn hopes they will, the battle’s as good as won, in their favor.

And Nura would love to hope with him. She wants more than anything to celebrate, to join everyone else as they go their separate ways in their individual pods.

It’s just that-

“Nura?” Winn’s voice alerts her to the situation at hand again, and the confidence in his voice is gone now, replaced by alarm as he does a double take. “Nura!”

“Winn.” She says helplessly, looking down at her hands. Or rather, where her hands used to be.

“Yeah, I know.” He answers, getting up from his chair to take a better look at her- however much left there is of her, anyway. “You’re not, uh… all there.”

“You’re telling me.” She says. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not the expert here.” Winn says, hesitatingly. “But let me check.”

He runs some scans, although at the end he’s no less confused or shaken, sitting down and staring at her, trying to make sense of what he’s seeing. “I- I don’t know. There should be nothing wrong.”

“But there _is_.” She insists, voice tired. “I’m _disappearing_ , Winn! This doesn’t just happen!”

~  
Sometimes, Nura has felt as though she isn’t “all there”, in Winn’s words.

There have been times when she hasn’t been able to tell the difference between what’s real and what’s one of her dreams, and so she doesn’t feel part of either world- not asleep, not awake. Somewhere in between.

She’s gotten used to that as she’s become more used to her powers, though, especially after training on Naltor and joining the Legion. She can recognize how it feels when she slips into a dream, and when that changes as she wakes up.

This, though, makes that idea horribly real, and she knows that she won’t be able to wake up from this with no consequences.

Something is wrong.

Something is very wrong, and she has to figure it out for herself- as long as she still exists.

“I know.” Winn says, running a hand through his hair, and Nura wants to tell him it’ll be okay. That this is just part of her powerset, and he shouldn’t be distracted by her predicament right before a big mission.

But she’s afraid too, and she can’t exactly calm him down from being nervous when she’s not calm herself.

“So, this is because…”

“I have no idea.” Winn admits. “Has anything like this happened before?”

“Me starting to not exist? No, I would know if it did.”

“No.” Winn sighs. “I mean other people disappearing. Or appearing. Or things changing, out of nowhere, people spontaneously combusting…”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing, just thought I should check. But really though, do you remember anything just happening out of nowhere?”

She’s almost too scared to think, even though the whole “disappearing from existence” thing has seemed to stop for the time being, but she forces herself to anyway. For Winn, and for her own sake- because even as she’s proud of herself, proud of what she’s done… she doesn’t want to die.

Or worse.

“Last year.” She says. “When the Blight was still affecting some of us, I was in the medbay, doing what I could to help- but suddenly, I didn’t see any symptoms in the patients we had. They were all cured, and nobody questioned it. I always thought it was weird, but I wasn’t about to not celebrate about it, you know? My friends weren’t sick anymore. Nothing not to be happy about, for the time being.”

Winn’s eyes light up, and he gives her a smile.

“Yeah, I do.” He says. “Because probably at the same time, in the 21st century, we managed to figure out a way to stop the Blight from existing.”

“You saved us.” Nura says. “You, Supergirl… all of your friends. Right, I almost forgot…”

 _That you’re from the past,_ she thinks. _You fit in so well here, I almost forgot that you haven’t been here from the beginning…_

But Querl was. And he wouldn’t have been, originally, if it wasn’t for her…

“Back to the Future.” She gasps suddenly, staring at Winn.

“The movie?” he says. “You want to watch it right now? I mean, it’s always a good time, but we’re about to-“

“I know.” Nura answers, words spilling into each other as she saw more of her beginning to go. “What I meant was, we don’t know what Brainy’s doing in the past right now. But whatever’s going on, it’s spreading to the future, affecting me. Like in that movie you showed us.”

“Oh, god.” Winn answers. “I think you’re right.”

“Yeah. And that means it’s time to pay the 21st century a visit. You can let someone else lead the mission, can’t you?”

Winn nods.

“Let me see what I can do, and I’ll change our coordinates.”

“I don’t feel so good, Winn. Do it.” She says, urgently. “Before it’s too-“

Winn blinks.

“Nura?”

But she was gone.

“Dammit, Brainy.” He says, searching for the closest disruption. “What have you done?”


End file.
